Conventional finite element analysis of structural responses to partially correlated acoustic waves is computationally intensive. For example, conventional methods of analyzing aircraft cabin noise levels have involved simulations of a coupled structure and fluid media model. This approach requires separate structural analysis using finite element modeling (FEM) and computational fluid dynamics (CFD) models to interact via structural displacement and cavity pressure, which typically requires extensive modeling and lengthy computational time.
Although desirable results have been achieved using such conventional methods, there is room for improvement. Specifically, conventional finite element analyses of structural responses to partially correlated acoustic waves typically involve large amounts of data that may exceed built-in limits of the finite element software and hardware tools. Also, the extensive computational times required may be prohibitively expensive.